A radio communication system which performs radio communication between a base station apparatus (hereafter “base station”) and a terminal apparatus (hereafter “terminal”) via a relay station apparatus (hereafter “relay station”) is available (e.g. Patent Documents 1 and 2 listed below).
In such the radio communication system using the relay station, two relay methods are available: AF (Amplified and Forward) and DF (Decode and Forward) (e.g. Non-patent Documents 1 and 2 listed below).
For the types scheduling for such a radio communication system, centralized scheduling and distributed scheduling have been disclosed (see Non-patent Documents 3 to 5 listed below). Centralized scheduling is a method for a base station to schedule a communication partner (relay station or terminal) of the base station and a communication partner (terminal) of the relay station, for example. Distributed scheduling is a method for a base station to schedule a communication partner of the base station, and a relay station to schedule a communication partner of the relay station.
For allocation of radio resources, it has been disclosed that a radio frame is divided into an access region and a relay region, and radio communication between the base station and the relay station is performed using the access region, and radio communication between the relay station and a terminal is performed using the relay region, for example (e.g. Non-patent Document 6 listed below).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-110725    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-150911    Non-patent Document 1: 3GPP TR 25.956 V8.0.0    Non-patent Document 2: Michael R. Souryal et al, “Performance of Amplify-And-Forward and Decode-And-Forward Relaying in Rayleigh Fading With Turbo Codes”    Non-patent Document 3: Harish Viswanthan et al, “Performance Of Cellular Network With Relays and Centralized Scheduling”    Non-patent Document 4: Ioannis Krikidis et al, “Three Scheduling Schemes for Amplify-And-Forward Relay Environments”    Non-patent Document 5: Liping Wang et al, “A Novel Centralized Resource Scheduling Scheme in OFDMA-Based Two-Hop Relay-Enhanced Cellular Systems”    Non-patent Document 6: Toshikazu Yokai, “802.16 (BWA) Standardization Trends (6): IEEE 801.16j (Relay TG) Progress State”